


propriety

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Frogs, a lil sexy at the end but, fluff with a dash or three of angst, mostly pre calamity but the end is post, references memories, sooooo spoilers i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: was supposed to be a fic about how zelda's speech got more and more casual as she got comfortable w her link but, while it still includes that, it's not as centered as i meant. oops. more about stages of their relationship





	propriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> i'm so gay for zelink

Upon first meeting her knight’s eyes, Princess Zelda instantly had a strong disdain for him. Link carried his divine sword in an overly pompous manner, always having it around his waist, hung over his back, or wielding it in battle. Every time she saw him with it, her heart twisted with anger. She just couldn’t understand how someone so arrogant could unlock their powers before her!

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” the Princess shouted at him one day after he had slinked up behind her while praying. “Surely a simpleton like you can understand that command.”

She began walking away, too angry to pray, and realized he was following her. Zelda took a deep breath and spun on her heel.

“It is understood here that you may have the Master Sword, but that does not mean you are not replaceable. Stop pestering my private business or I will have to talk to Father about your behavior.”

For the next few days, Zelda was alone in her adventures. She looked over her shoulder a few times an hour, relieved when she didn’t see a head of blond hair behind her. Zelda carried on with her research until she found herself running from the Yiga Clan. She was certain she was about to die, prepared even, but suddenly she heard the clanging of metal.

Link had come out of seemingly nowhere and got rid of all the enemies in about two swings of his sword. He saved Zelda although she had been nothing but mean to him.

“Thank you,” she said when he helped her stand up. “I just asked a traveler for directions; I was not aware…”

Link nodded, looking toward their horses. Apparently in all her fear she couldn’t hear the noise. Instead of scolding him for coming along, she gave him a small smile and walked toward their horses.

“Go on!” Zelda exclaimed, thrusting a frog into Link’s face. “Taste it!”

Link fell onto his back, grunting. “No!” he replied as he sat back up.

Zelda pouted, continuing to cup the frog in her hands. “Please? At least lick it!”

“Your Highness, I am not going to lick a frog.”

She pouted again before releasing it and watching as it hopped off. It was silent for a moment before Zelda said, “Link?”

“Yes?”

“This might sound ridiculous, but… please call me Zelda. At least, when we’re alone.”

Link stared at her for a second, unsure if she was joking. “Alright… _Zelda_.”

Her smile shined brighter than the sun.

A few weeks after the frog incident – Zelda giggled every time she remembered it – they were to head to another spring for Zelda to pray. She was determined for it to work; her kingdom and life are about to be destroyed.          

Only, something was different. Their glances lingered on each other for much longer than usual, they took every opportunity to touch the other’s hand or leg or head, and they would stay up late into the night talking about the world. Link watched as she spoke, entranced by Zelda’s beauty as the sun set. After she finished explaining their mission, the two gazed into each other’s eyes before Link took two long steps up to where she stood and kissed her.

Before Link fully processed what he’d done, the princess kissed him back, holding the back of his neck. When they parted, Zelda pressed her forehead against his.

“You’re good at this,” Zelda laughed as he gaped at her, not expecting her to say that at all. She kissed him again and again, not stopping until the guards carried Link to the Shrine of Resurrection.

After Link aided her in defeating the Calamity, the couple spent nights remembering how it felt to be free. They travelled around the country, stopping in the most ruined areas and asking townsfolk how they felt. Zelda felt a sense of pride in her people that had never been there before as they told how they weathered the horrific attack.

Zelda’s favorite place, however, is Link’s small house in Hateno Village. It comfortably fits them both, and Zelda loves to spend nights there, secure in Link’s space. They rekindled their romance, falling more in love with each other every moment.

“Remember when you were such a proper princess?” Link said, smirking as she pulled him on top of her. As Zelda kissed him, he managed to say “I wonder what she would say now if she saw you now, like this?”

“Shut up,” Zelda said into his mouth, hooking her legs over his waist and pulling his head down to whisper in his ear, “and touch me.”


End file.
